Ninja Reunion Sidequest
This guide was a collaborative effort between Neversaw and sovest555. To start this quest, you must speak to Grandmaster Yoshitaka in the Training Dojo at Tsukinami Village. To find him, go to the Poke Center/Mart and follow the path to the right. You’ll find the dojo right ahead. Once started, use the information below to find all the dojos. Don’t worry about losing the EV trainers, as they will still be there for you to train at the end, along with something special. You will also obtain a Volchik for completing this quest (the only one you can obtain in this game). Stats Endurance/HP: Route 12 (Surf east from Route 5 until you find a large sandy area with some grass and a bunch of different looking trees, kinda like palm trees. Go up and you will find the dojo. Tarou the ninja will give you a Power Weight) Attack: Route 3 (Exit Burole Town from the south. From there, go south until you reach the beach. Surf right of the beach until you reach some rocks, then head north and you will see a grassy island containing the dojo. Miki the ninja will give you a Power Bracer) Defense: Legen Town (Quite easy to find the dojo. In the town, from the metro take right then go south. Kenichi the ninja will give you a Power Belt) Special Attack: Baykal Forest (Enter the rainforest from Amatree Town. From there, go the bottom way and surf to the east. Hug the south wall. Eventually you’ll find a small area where you can stop surfing (on the south side of the river). Follow the short path to find the dojo. Daichi the ninja will give you a Power Lens) Special Defense: Route 15 (Start at Silverport Town, surf straight down from there, while hugging the right wall and you’ll find a hidden area with the dojo. Hitomi the ninja will give you a Power Band) Speed: Route 7 (Upon exiting Rochfale Tunnel, surf on the body of water right above the rest house. Go to the right and you’ll find a path to the dojo. Ayumi the ninja will give you a Power Anklet) Move Once all six are found, head back to Tsukinami Village and enter the dojo. After a cutscene in the dojo, the Grandmaster will gift you a Volchik and a Macho Brace as reward for finding the Masters. The ninjas will all be available to use for EV training in Tsukinami Village, and they will also each teach you a special move for your pokemon. They go as follows: *'Endurance/HP': Pain Split *'Attack': Knock Off *'Defense': Iron Defense *'Special Attack': Hyper Voice *'Special Defense': Heal Bell *'Speed': Trick Training Battle Furthermore the ninjas will also be available to train against in battle for as often as desired. Their teams each consist of five Pokemon, all at lv 52 and the same species representing their specialty. They go as follows: *''Tarou'' - Endurance/HP: Dunseraph lv 52 (x5) *''Miki'' - Attack: Baariette lv 52 (x5) *''Kenichi'' - Defense: Gargryph lv 52 (x5) *''Daichi'' - Special Attack: Krilvolver lv 52 (x5) *''Hitomi'' - Special Defense: Electruxo lv 52 (x5) *''Ayumi'' - Speed: Inflagetah lv 52 (x5) 'Experiences' EV Training Your Pokemon will receive EVs equal to 40% of their score in the Punching Bag mini game, rounded down. For example: NOTE: If your Pokemon's EV stat reaches 255 it will not increase further. However, the Punching Bag may only increase EV up to 252, the remaining 3 can be obtained through battle. Category:Sidequest